the love inside a cold mans heart
by abbie12xxx
Summary: On a mission to raid a rebel base general Hux makes a discovery that will change his life forever and will force him to act as a father not just a general of the first order-sorry about the bad summery


General Hux watched the ships dispatch from the finaliser and fly into the planet of Nabbo. They had tracked a Rebel base to this planet , in hindsight it should of been obvious that a rebel base would be here after all it was the home planet of the late senator Padme Amidala the mother of Luke Skywalker.

The general let out a heavy sigh hoping that Kylo Ren would not let his personal feelings get in the way of this mission. It irritated Hux that the knight of ten was so controlled by his emotions he claimed to be a powerful sith lord in the making yet he cant even keep his temper in check when speaking to officers.

Hux turned back to the glass window and looked on hoping that everything would go smoothly

ON NABBO

Kylo Ren marched of his ship and looked around the small town that they had landed in was now up in flames , the towns people were all huddled in a group frightened for there lives.

A stormtropper walked up to the knight and said "my lord the base we searched was empty it looked like it hadn't been used in years"

Ren let out a sight these chases for the rebel bases were beginning to come old yet it was his masters wish that the resistance and rebels were to be destroyed therefore he had to do it. After a couple of minutes silence the stormtrooper asked "what should we do with the towns people".

Ren looked around he could see many children and adults after pondering for a few moments he said "kill the adults but keep the children they can start stormtropper training". The stormtrooper nodded and order the rest of the stormtroppers to grab the children.

the last thing the knight heard were screams of the adults as they were shot down were they stood.

ON THE FINALISER

Hux stood in the hanger bay wanting to speak Ren and then contact the supreme leader "i assume the mission was a success" Hux asked when the knight approached him.

Kylo observed the man for a moment before answering "it seems that the rebels had abandoned the base however we did obtain some children that could be of use to the first order".

The general nodded "very well send the children to have DNA and blood test we must contact the supreme leader" .

Kylo ren nodded and walked away to do as the general said, just as the general was about to walk of one of the children had caught his eyes. A young girl who looked no older then six she had long blonde hair and green eyes. For a second the general was remained of an old flame that he had yet years ago on Nabbo but shook it of as he walked away to contact his leader.

Both general hux and Kylo Ren stood inferno of their supreme leader while they were debriefing him, the supreme leader listened to everything they had to say before speaking

"we must change are plans"

The general was quick to speak up "i agree supreme leader maybe we should show the power of the first order by using the new base". However Hux was cut off as the large door opened and a young short man with a white lab coat walked in.

The man bowed and said "forgive me supreme leader but we have ran blood test on the children and have made a remarkable discovery". The man handed the piece of paper to the Hux , when the general looked at the paper his face went pale he knew he recognised the young girls facet was the daughter of an old girlfriend of his and when he loomed at who the father was he paled even further.

"Well general Hux what does it say".

The general gulped and looked up before saying "she's my daughter supreme leader"

Snoke sat back in the chair and pondered on what the young general had said to him a moment later he spoke words that surprised everyone in the room. "Hmm very well i think it would be best if you took the girl under your wing and raise her general she could become a powerful ally to the first order".

This surprised the general but he didn't dare argue with the supreme leader , he then excused him self and went to go and meet his daughter for the first time. The general couldn't help but feel nervous he used to hold a deep affection for the mother of his daughter and wondered if she would be anything like her.

Hux paused at the door of the med bay but then decided that it was now or never , he walked in and immediately he court the young girls attention she was laid in bed holding a tatty teddy to her chest looking up at him green eyes filled with fear.

He walked over to her bed and walked over to her then asked "how are you feeling".

The young girl bit her lip not really knowing what to say eventually she said "i'm okay just tired". the general nodded and pulled out a chair "did your mother ever tell you about your father".

she shook her head "no she only told me that he left before i was born". The general winced remembering that night all to well they had a terrible argument over him leaving to complete his training as an officer of the first order.

Hux shook the memories from his head and said " theres something you need to know , you see your father left to become a member of the first order and that i am your father".

the young girl looked up at the general she had heard stories about his rapid rise to the ranks and shared co partners ship with kylo Ren as being second i command of the first looked down at the bedsheets and then said "what will happen to me now".

Hux looked at her "you will come and live with me at Starkiller base". the girl nodded her head before thinking about her mother she knew her mother was dead but couldn't help but feel curious about how her mother and father had met.

Hux stood up quickly and picked the young girl up " i will have my tailor make you some sleeping garments and some new clothes". She mumbled her thanks as she lay his head down on the general shoulder and fell asleep.

Hux couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face as he took the child back to his sleeping chambers. once in his chambers he took the girls to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. He sighed he would have to have the rest room turned into a room suitable for a six year old. In reality he was lucky to have to bedrooms as well as a sitting room and a study. i guess its one of the perks of being second in command of the first order.

Hux could hear movement behind him and saw his daughter staring up at him with lazy eyes. He gave her a small smile as he asked "i didn't ask your name".

The young girl replied with "its Mia". Hux nodded and bid her goodnight as he turned around the girl whispered "goodnight daddy".

Hux whipped his head around but the girl was already fast asleep , he slowly walked out of the room and returned to his study he just hoped that the girl didn't call him that in front of any of the officers.


End file.
